


Don't Wish

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Stiles couldn’t figure out how Derek wasn't tired of playing this game yet. Stiles was completely done with it. He honestly just didn’t want to have to think about Derek anymore.Derek didn’t know what love was. Still doesn’t know what love is.ORa fic based on the song, Don't Wish by Tonight Alive





	1. Don't Wish

_ Bzzz. Bzzz.  _

 

Stiles glanced at his phone, visibly sighing as Derek’s name flashed across the screen. It was the fourth time today. It was almost like he thought that Stiles was just gonna give in an answer it. But nothing had changed on Stiles’ side since the break up. It was for the best, they had been toxic together. 

 

They had played this game for far too long, and Stiles was finally over the whole ‘break up- make up’ that Derek loved to do. The very first time that Derek had broken up with him, a week after Stiles slept with him for the first time, it had nearly broken him. Which made it far too easy for Derek for Derek to come waltzing back in, spouting bullshit about how he’d made the wrong decision. Claimed that he cared. That Stiles was the only one from him. But they both knew the truth, Stiles was just a convenient option, just until something better came along. He knew he wasn’t Derek’s one and only. He was Derek’s one in four. And Stiles was finally done after going through it a dozen more times. 

 

He was breaking the cycle. 

 

He wasn’t going to be the one that Derek called once he realized that no one else wanted to put up with his bragging and bravado. He wasn’t going to pick up the phone after Derek and his latest hookup went south. When Derek was suddenly wishing his new girl was Stiles, because Stiles hardly disagreed with Derek on things, too scared to lose him, even when Derek treated him wrong. Those days were long gone, because it was clear they didn’t belong together. 

 

Don’t get Stiles wrong, he definitely, wished Derek well. He’d even tried to let Derek down slowly before he broke up with him. He still cared for the guy, even if he didn’t love him anymore. 

 

But he didn’t care enough to sit back and let Derek take his time figuring out what he wanted. He was done doing everything right, but still not meeting the expectations. Always getting pushed to do better, be better, and not the good kind of pushing to get better. 

 

Stiles could always tell when Derek was going to break up with him, figured out the tell tale signs. He would hide his phone screen more often, stay out later, and not answer his phone calls, among other things. It was almost like he did things so obvious, wanting Styles to fall apart. Watch as his heart was broke time and time again. Having taken a step back, he could see the Derek enjoyed watching Stiles’ world fall apart before his eyes, at least when Derek was Stiles’ entire life. 

 

It would be hard, but Stiles would make it. 

 

Stiles leaned back in his desk chair, crossing his arms and bit his lip, deep in his thoughts. 

 

Stiles couldn’t figure out how Derek wasn't tired of playing this game yet. Stiles was completely done with it. He honestly just didn’t want to have to think about Derek anymore. 

 

Derek didn’t know what love was. Still doesn’t know what love is. 

 

_ Bzzz. Bzzz. _

 

Stiles glanced out his phone again, breaking out into a grin as Peter’s name flashing across the screen. He happily answered the call, “Hey baby.” 

 

No, Stiles was completely over Derek. And eventually Derek would stop wishing that his latest fling was Stiles, but during then, Stiles would be happy. The first time in what felt like forever. 


	2. Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Lonely Girl" by Tonight Alive (same band)

Derk had messed up. He knew it, especially when he could see what his terrible decision caused. The only person who’d ever love him, truly love him was sitting across the restaurant, laughing happily. 

Is the way he’s looking at the man across from him, the way he used to look at Derek?

He wishes he could turn back time, and go back. Go back to when everything was never good enough for him, and realize that the most perfect person in the world was standing right in front of him. 

Derek ducks his head as Stiles walks by, holding the other man’s hand. Holy crap, is that Peter? 

“Hey Derek.” 

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Derek mumbled, watching as Stiles’ eyes widened, mouthing falling open into an ‘O’.

“Uncle?” He squeaked. Both men nodded. 

Derek shrugged, “Not like you could have known. I never did actually introduce you to any of my family.” He says regretfully, although it doesn’t make the flush on Stiles’ face fade, something Derek can’t say he’s entirely upset about. He’d always looked aodrable when he was blushing. 

But the damage was done, and Derek had lost Stiles and his adorable blushes. Forever. It’s been too long since the last time he’d seen him, almost two years. Too long of a time to have any chance of Stiles to still miss him, even a little bit. Derek was out of luck, as usual. Except this time it was his fault, he’d been the one to cause this. 

The three men talked for a bit more, before they said their goodbyes. Stiles wishing Derek well, as if he might still miss him. But Derek knew the younger man enough to see in his eyes, how untrue that was. 

Stiles had been on his side, even when Derek had pushed and shoved him away. He stood by Derek, when no one else did. 

Derek felt like crying. Surprising. Derek thought sarcastically. Derek had always one to feel sorry for himself. But the truth was, the only one who Derek should feel sorry about, was Stiles. He’d put Stiles through so much shit. He’d cheated. He’d belittled him. He’d broken up with him countless times. 

Derek didn’t know if it was better or worse that he didn’t feel sorry for Stiles. 

Not that it mattered, it was too late. The bridge was burning-had already burned. It had crashed down, leaving no hope of being able to find his way back. 

Derek had messed up, and he realized it way too late to be able to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5oKw0L2Sms

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKm8zpT-4wQ


End file.
